Gehrman's Awakening
by unleashedcore
Summary: If Hunters of the Dream can find their worth in the Waking World, why can't their mentor. Gehrman, the First Hunter has awakened, and know its his turn to join the hunt, to find his worth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers, welcome to my first fanfiction, and the prologue of this story. Just some heads up, I have written before just never on this site, and first person is not my favorite, as I love being the god in third person, but after some D &D and reading some actually books in first person I hope I've gained enough KNOWLEDGE about it that this story doesn't fail me. Now… LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Nightmare or Dream, we're all prisoners**

The Hunters are off, hard at work as I pray to the very monsters they hunt down for their safe return. This terrible hunter's dream has shown me so much pain and death. Many hunters have passed through, but all were ended by the Great One my paleblood hunters currently seek. I've heard the echoing sounds of Hunter's death before, and then the Doll sets off to craft another grave and mourn. A cycle that has been repeated many times, but there was once a time before this horrid cycle some have called "Dream". A time before Flora, the wretched moon demon that shackles me. Sadly that time has slowly faded from me, anything I didn't hold on to that is.

Time passes, and once again my hope and faith in my Hunters' quest wavers. But then I hear it, a great wail, the cry of an infant, then silence. I race through my mind, thinking of what had just transpired, and then from the corner of my eye I see it. The workshop, it's been set aflame. I stare at the sight in shock as the hellish fire dance across the wood, yet it fails to consume it. As I watch the strange phenomenon I realize that the cycle has been broken, the accursed child of the Great Moon Presence and Queen Yharnam is dead. Then the bell sounds, signaling the return of my Hunters and confirming my hopes.

As I ready myself to congratulate them I feel my skull ache. The moon glistens slightly, and I hear a humming sound. When it all fades I process the new instructions from my captor, I must fight my Hunters. I look down at my hands as I feel a tear fall; oh it's been so long since tears fell from my weary eyes. I thought they would free me; my first sign was the blood moon in the waking world. Now I must slay them, oh what a cruel fate, as to never be freed.

"I've grown too old for this, of little use now, I'm afraid..." I muttered to myself as more tears fall. "Oh, Laurence... Master Willem... Somebody help me... Unshackle me please, anybody... I've had enough of this Dream... The night blocks all sight... Oh, somebody, please..." I said aloud as I dried my tears, then looked and glared at the moon.

"I won't."

Just then I felt a power take over my body, and I had no control. Even now I'm just a puppet. I can't even blink, and yet I see all, feel all. I watch the two Hunters walk through the gate and into the mass grave site. The white flower covering made the soon to be battleground look peaceful.

"Good Hunter, you've done well, the night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed from this terrible Hunter's Dream," These words came from my mouth yet I had not said them.

The Hunters looked shocked to hear this. They turned to each other and whispered, discussing what I said no doubt. I would kill them and they would leave the Dream. The only thing is I wasn't sure if that would happen. Did Flora truly just want them as another grave with this lie, or would the loss of their memories be enough to stop them from hunting anymore. The hunters turned to me and the boy standing to my left spoke.

"Gehrman, my sister and I both know that you only want what's best, but…"

"We can't forget, we're Hunters, and we refuse," the boy's sibling finished.

Now it was my turn to be shocked, to just turn it down such an offer. If I could forget this suffering I would, if I could refuse the cup I hold I would, but I would never pass it on. I see even I couldn't forget all of this, because if I could remember Maria it would gladly keep these memories. They can't forget either, I would smile if I could but it seemed that there was a frown on my face. They turn to leave, but I stop them with my voice.

"Dear, oh dear. What was it? The Hunt? The Blood? Or the horrible dream? Oh, it doesn't matter…" I reach for my blade, my only friend that would never lie. "It always comes down to the Hunter's helper to clean up after these sort of messes," With that my blade turns into my first companion, a large, worn scythe. "Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt..."

I lunge towards them swinging my weapon, the Burial Blade, in a large arc from my right. The female hunter rolled under the blade, as the boy took a large step back. The young woman, who I believe is named Kayla, swung her short sword, the Blades of Mercy, upwards in a reverse grip, in an attempt to slash at my back. My knowledge of the art of quickening was put to uses immediately and in a cloud of smoke I appeared behind her with my curved scythe blade around her waist.

"You must accept your death, be freed from the night," I said in a loud voice as I pulled hard on the staff to bisect her.

Then was surprise, she turned to a cloud of smoke and evaded my attack, then retreated to her brother's side. When had she learned the art of quickening… no she held a bone, and now I understand. Now I wonder which of my students does she hold.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked his sibling.

"Now's not the time to worry about my heath Marcus," his sister responded as they both took a ready stance.

Both wore traditional hunter attire, the boy held Ludwig's holy sword in his right hand and a repeating pistol in his left hand. While his sister had split her blade into its dagger form with a hunter's pistol on her hip, and rifle slung around her. I slowly walked toward them as both took a step back, and I shot forward.

With my scythe raised over head I slammed the blade into the ground and grabbed my blunderbuss and shot at them as I pulled my weapon free. I jumped high into the air and shot toward Marcus. He dodged my first swing, but with my momentum I spun around and with my second swing it cut through the thin hunter armor and into his flesh. And there it was the first drops of red to stain this white garden, this sacred grave site. From that last swing I disconnected the curved blade from the staff, placing the folded handle on my back, and then pulled my pistol from its place on my hip.

I twisted my body to my left and swiped upward, but missed as he dodged. Only cutting through his hat and knocking it to the ground. I stepped forward and brought the blade down but he parried it with his long sword. He used both hands to hold his sword against my strength, so he then found my pistol shoved into his chest. The shot fired, and he fell to his knees, taking this opportunity I holstered my pistol and raised hand, to run him through with it. Then I felt a surging pain in my side, looking to my left and saw his sister had taken deadly aim with none other than the piercing rifle. I felt the spiraling bullet travel through me, and I could feel it tear through any organ in its way. It sent me spiraling off my feet and crashing towards the ground. I would need to take blood for the wound, but the one holding the strings saw I was alive, and so I quickly rolled back onto my feet.

I raised my pistol and fired two shots at her. She skillfully evaded the ranged attacks as she ran toward me with the daggers in hand. We clashed with demon like ferocity, attacks always being parried, dodged, or slightly nicking the skin. Our attacks were quick and precise, but I was winning. She was running out of stamina and wouldn't be able to keep up much longer. She was becoming slower, and was only trying to buy time for her brother as he took blood. Then the moment was mine, with both of her daggers she went for a thrust. I jumped and dodged the attack, and fired a shot with great aim toward her brother, as I once again brought my scythe out.

I landed behind her, my scythe under her arm, as the blade reached across her chest. I pulled back, letting my blade bite into her skin, and then I pulled up. The sharpened serrated metal raked across her skin and launched her forward, screaming. Her left arm fell to the ground in front of me, her shoulder separated from her collar. In the hand of her lost arm, the old hunter's bone she used, and one of her daggers. I knew blood could heal many things although I've yet to see a severed arm grow back, but she tried. She lied in pain, and quickly scrambled for her blood vials, stabbing two into her tight, she only closed the wound; quickly two more were stabbed into her arm. As she was going to stab a fifth one into to her body, her brother grabbed her hand and stopped her. He comforted her quietly as I approached them.

I didn't want to do this, yet I've felt nothing. It was like the many times where I watched Hunters get slaughtered by beast and was helpless to do anything. I could only stare on hollowly. Marcus stood in front of her, his gun to his side, as he rubbed fire paper along the blade. He glared at me coldly and with a look of betrayal.

"Why?" Kayla spoke for them, and I answered.

"Because my fate… it can't be yours," I said sadly, but more than that I was in control, and I finally knew that I had to killed them, to finally wake them from this bloody Dream, now I've truly joined the hunt.

I shot forward to give Marcus a quick end, but was surprised when I was knocked back. Kayla had raised her arm and summoned a tentacle that knocked me away. I was in a daze as I rolled across the field of white and red, I looked up only to see Marcus, as he pulled his arm back and jabbed it upward into my stomach. I spit up blood and he violently torn his arm out of my body. My hands hit the ground as I looked at the now red flowers. More blood spilled from my mouth and stomach, as Marcus sheathed his long sword, and from his back pulled a large great sword of fire and brought it down towards my body.

Time slowed, and I felt a great power build up and burn in my body. With a great force it shot out, putting out the fire paper, and launching the sword and Marcus away from each other. My wounds faded, my body strengthened, now this was the end of the nightmare, for them or me.

"You'll forgive me when you're free," I spoke loud enough for them to hear.

As I walked forward, both hunter stood and slowly walked back. I jumped into the air and Kayla took quick steps back, firing at me, while Marcus ran for the sword that was standing in the ground. I stayed suspended in the air as I decided my target, then I swung my scythe. A large gust of wind cut toward Marcus as he retrieved the long sword portion only. He held onto it as the spinning blades crashed down onto him. A huge cloud of dust rose as Marcus was launched into my line of sight, sword in hand, and multiple cuts along his body. I slowly descend to the ground, a dust cloud now blocking my view of the two Hunters.

I watched as the cloud slowly began to fade, and both Hunters shot out towards me. Kayla was the first, she stabbed at me with her single dagger, and each strike was easily dogged. I jumped back and swiped at her feet, and she jumped and raised the knife over her head for I strong strike, but with my momentum my scythe swung around my body and I hit her away with the staff's blunt end. She let out a grunt as it met her rips with a crack and sent her rolling across the ground. Marcus then reached me and thrust his sword forward, which I evaded with a simple sidestep to my left, and then sung my scythe from the right. He jumped back and evaded the blow, then lunged forward, swinging his blade in an arc towards me. Quickly I grabbed my blunderbuss and caught the sword with my gun.

I felt a sharp pain in my side as Kayla had returned and slashed from my left side across my back to my right. I clenched my teeth, dropped my blunderbuss, and swung my scythe toward Marcus. He quickly jumps over the blade and towards me. He spins around in the air and brought his sword down toward me, luckily I brought up my scythe and pushed away the blade with my staff. But defecting the attack only opened up the opportunity for him to attack again, this time with help. Kayla came from his left and sung upwards with her dagger as Marcus swung downwards. Both attacks were blocked, but with their combined strength they were pushing me back.

Putting some slight arcane into my action, I spun my scythe around with immense force, and throw their weapons from their grasp. I then swung my scythe towards Marcus, who was on my left, first. He stepped forward and grabbed both my arm and the staff of my weapon, stopping it with a grunt of effort and slight pain from the force of the swing. Kayla reached back and pulled out the other half of the blades of mercy, which she must have retrieved after I launched her away from me. With the dagger in hand she sunk it into my flesh and in between my ribs into my lung. This was followed by her discharging her pistol into my chest, and Marcus ripping my scythe from my grasp. Kayla used the old hunter bone; she must have retrieved with her weapon, and let Marcus swing through her and into my chest.

I crash to my knees as he ripped my own blade across, through, and out of my chest. This was my end. Marcus dropped my weapon and stepped away, as did his sister. I looked towards the sky and smiled. A tear fell from my weary, dry eyes.

"The night, and the dream, were long…" I said, as my arms rose to the sky reaching for something, some comfort, then I fell forward laying in a puddle of blood. "Oh Lawrence, Master Willem, and Maria, my beloved, will I finally join you?" and with that final whisper my mind faded to black.

 **Hey so yes I do know his real move sets, but I wanted him to be better… I guess, so I added stuff, cool. Anyway hoped you liked that. I've been wanting to write a Bloodborne and RWBY crossover for the longest time now. Sadly this was not my idea… I found this challenge while checking to see if a story was updated. So I made my account, and started typing away. Thanks to** **Valphorion for letting me bring his idea to life. Check out my wattpad… plugs, sorry. But for now I bid you, "Farewell my keen hunters. Fear the old blood."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers! It's time for the crossover to begin. So I hope your ready and have already said goodbye to your favorite characters… wait season 3 is already over. But anyway tread carefully because this is gonna be pretty Grimm.**

 **MISSION START**

 **Fate's sense of humor is a curse called "bad luck"**

"Eyes up, my dear hunter," a soft feminine voice spoke with amusement. "I know more than any that a corpse should be left well alone, but it's time for you to find your worth in the waking world."

My body felt warmth spread around my entire being, it was so calming. That voice I didn't recall who it was, but I've heard it before. Whoever it was their voice soothes my very begin. A slight gust blew over my body, and a light hit my eyes. My dull grey eyes opened, and saw my home. The one I built and turned into a workshop for the men and women of Yharnam to come and craft tool for beast hunting. As I was looking around I saw something was very wrong. I used the wall I was leaning on to push myself up and took a few steps forward, taking in the lack of care for my workshop. I turned to look at building itself when a great pain crushed down on my skull.

My eyes tightly squeezed shut, and I collapsed to the ground holding my head and groaning in pure agony. Quickly dim faded images flashed through my mind. Images of a fight I had against two hunters in a place that looked to be a beautiful graveyard, and felt like home. As the many images flashed one in particular caught my attention, quickly it showed me wounds being inflicted upon my body. I began to cough violently, and blood spilled from my mouth and the areas I saw were wounded burned on my body. Then the pain stopped, and all of the images faded.

I looked up at my workshop and stared on in pure disbelief for several long moments. The grounds were barren with dead weeds dry as bone; my workshop had collapsed and was being swallowed by vegetation. I needed to know what happened, and so I ran through the yards, and I climbed the now crumbling stone tower that bridged the more sacred part of the Healing church to Odeon chapel. I stopped before walking onto the bridge, the stone had failed, and a large portion of it in the middle was gone. Slowly I walked onto the bridge and turned to look over the place I was raised, and then I fell to my knees. Yharnam, my home, it was nothing but ruins, crumbling stone, and growing vegetation for as far as I could see.

"What in hell's name is going on," I whispered and sobbed.

Once again my head throbbed in pain; flashes of great celestial demons had overtaken my vision. I knew it was the fake gods of the Healing church. Looking to the upper ward of the church I rose up from the ground and walked back towards the church's workshop. As I entered the workshop a shadowy mass dived towards me. I rolled forward as it glided over me and out into the light. The beast was covered with a black fur hide, red eyes glared angrily, and a white bone mask covered hid it face. Around me I felt a tense hatred rise, and I quickly spun around and saw dozens of pairs of those same red eyes.

"Damned beast…" I hissed out as my body tensed and my vision narrowed.

Three leap towards me and quickly I unsheathed my blade and attached it to my scythe's staff. I swung my weapon hard and cleanly bisected all three beasts, causing a black mist to spill forward out of their fatal wounds. I detached the blade and placed the now folded staff on my back, and then I sprang back out of the doorway I came in from. With a small hop, I leaped over the only beast that was outside. It turned to strike me, but I let my legs fall performing a split, as the beast claws passed over my head. I planted my foot on the ground and raised my peg leg, jabbing it into the beast's throat. The beast stumbled back and stood up on its hind legs, holding its neck, and I took great advantage of this and dashed forward, burying my blade into its chest and quickly ripping it out.

More beasts walked out of the workshop's entrance, standing in the way of my answers. I stood on the bridge before them, as they slowly stalked towards me. Two at a time they bolted forward and I gave a small laugh. I pulled my pistol out and shot the one to my left. The beast mask was shattered by the bullets force, as it carved completely through its head. The next one swung at me, but I ducked under the attack and kicked it in the side with my foot, breaking its ribs and pushing it off the bridge.

Attaching my blade to the staff, I rested my scythe across my shoulders. Balancing on my peg leg I stood, and placed my foot against the inner part of my thigh. A toothy smirk cracked itself onto my face. My taunting posture ushered the exact response I wanted. They all howled loudly and charged like the mindless beast they had become. I let my foot strike the ground hard and a crack formed on the stone. Quickly I spun the staff around my neck and sunk the blade into the side of the closest beast head. The others pushed onto the same spot on the bridge and the stone under me gave way and I loudly cursed as the beast and I fell.

I quickly swung my scythe as hard as I could over head. A beast caught in the swing was completely vertically cut in twain and then my blade met the stone and pierced through. My body was swung forward and collided with the stone, creating a large spider web crack and knocking the wind from my lungs. Luckily though my grip held true and I held on for dear life, watching the beast fall to the ground below. Sighing heavily I looked around, and spotted a small platform a few feet above me, but still a considerably large jump. I climbed up my scythe staff and held onto the blades handle as I detached the staff. I placed the folded staff onto my back and planted my foot against the wall, with both hands on the hilt. With as great force I pulled the blade free from the stone and jumped back.

With a great twist, to turn my body around my chest hit the stone, and when my hands failed to grasp the stone I stabbed my blade into it. Pulling myself up with my leg on the edge I rolled myself up onto my back. Looking up I could see the edge of the bridge. I jumped up, and just a little short so I stabbed my blade once again into the stone, but it caved in from the force, and my body was swung through it. On the other side the inside of Odeon chapel. I grabbed for the hanging cloths, but it just torn from the roof. Next I sheathed my blade and held out my hands to grab the stone edge. My hands hit the stone hard, and my momentum broke the brittle stone and I fell down to the bottom of the chapel.

The stones shifted under my weight, and I laid there awake, and feeling every bit of pain. I couldn't move. I cursed the monstrous gods of Yharnam and then closed my eyes.

"I won't die here, there's something I must do," I muttered aloud as I heard voices echoing from around me.

"...We are born of the blood, made men by the blood, undone by the blood. Our eyes are yet to open… Fear the old blood," the first set said and I felt comfort, it was Laurence and master Willem. "Were it not for fear, death would go unlamented. Let us pray, let us wish... to partake in communion... and seek the old blood. But beware the frailty of men. Their wills are weak, minds young. The foul beasts will dangle nectar and lure the meek into the depths," As she finished an old man spoke. "The night, and the dream, were long..."

With this said everything came rushing back, the horrible dream, and all the hunters. I felt a clarity and sadness, Maria I couldn't join her, and not when I knew there's something I need to find. My body began to glow with a pale light and I felt strength return to me, my body mended itself, and I felt the warmth. I stood from what I thought was going to be my grave. I quickly checked the elevator, but of course it didn't work. I then exited Odeon chapel and began to scale the side of the building. I pulled myself onto the top floor of the chapel and made my way to the bridge. From the back end of the chapel I sprinted towards the bridge. I gained as much speed as I could and cleared the gap in the bridge with a roll.

I took out my curved blade and once again entered the church's workshop. As I ascended the building there was no more beasts around. As I entered the top floor I saw a large beast. Like the others it was like a wolf, but larger. It had bone spikes on its back and as I stepped forward its red eyes shot open. It's stood and its mere size brought back memories of hunters telling me of a large demon hound in the old dungeons.

It howled loudly, and with a speed I would never had guessed it possessed it attacked. The beast's large clawed paw crashed into me and launched me across the room. The blow was felt yet it seemed cushioned. I was able to recover quickly and dived out of the way of the beast. It slammed its head through the stone wall, and quickly pulled itself out, throwing stone across the room. I bolted towards the beast and it stomped down at me. I evaded still keeping my forward momentum and slide under it, slashing quickly at its Achilles tendon on its hind legs.

The beast fell to the ground and with a great push it stood tall before falling back to the ground crushing me against its backside and shaking the room. Dust was shot out across the room and above the beast a cluster of dust gathered and formed into my body. I landed on its stomach and quickly changed my weapon into its scythe form. The beast took immediate action and rolled its body over. I hit the ground, and managed to get my scythe around the beast's neck. It opened its mouth open wide and came down for a large bit. Quickly I rolled out of the way and jumped onto its back, with my scythe's blade still around its neck I pulled back and across causing its head to drop to the ground.

The rest of the body dropped like lead, and I stepped off the smoking corpse. I held my weapons and stayed alert as I went to the locked door to the upper cathedral ward. I stood in front of the door for only a moment before I raised my scythe and brought it down onto the door. The blunt end of my scythe shattered the door and with a deep breath I entered to search for my answers.

 _THREE MONTHS LATER_

I've searched and studied all I could. I've slain many variants of the black mist beast, and I've survived off of only the vegetation. Throughout my search and as I've slept I would have nightmares, flashes, and visions. Quickly I realized they were memories and I've learned many things that had happened, but they only raised more questions, or the answers worried me greatly, all of them being so unbelievable. Today I decided to search through the cathedral ward… again. As I wondered I heard something overhead, a loud humming. I looked to the sky in complete shock, clearly I was staring at flying machines, or I've finally lost my senses. Around fifteen landed in different areas; quickly I picked one to watch from a distance. I followed it and watched as it made its descent into the large plaza, and hold its place in the air as eight people dropped out from the contraption, two boys and eight girls.

I noticed that the black hair girl in the group looked around as if she suspected they were being watched. It was indeed a queer sight, but she must have suspected the beast. Looking at her I knew that she was the most alert and most conscious of the group therefore I saw it fit to keep her in my sight, as a way of not being surprised later. The four color themed girls separated from the other four and soon after following the color themed group they too split up. Red and White, and Black and Yellow, of course I continued to follow the black haired girl and her blonde companion. I was about to approach them for an introduction when the blonde girl pulled the ribbon off of her friends head. The black haired girl quickly shot her hands up as to try and grab the ribbon, but only swatted it from the blonde girl's hands.

"Yang!" The black haired girl yelled, very annoyed, as the wind blew it away.

"Sorry Blake, wait here I'll get it for you," the blonde named Yang said to her partner.

Yang ran off leaving the girl, Blake all alone. She sat down and lowered her hands revealing two pairs of black cat ears. My jaw clenched, hands tightened, clearly it was a symptom of the beastly scourge and if she was infected it was my duty took rid of her before it could spread further. I always hate having to kill someone who still has their sanity, but it was better than letting it spread and letting them suffer. Moving across the rooftops and balconies I found myself behind Blake. My blade in hand I jumped down, her ears twitched and she rolled forward, and my blade slammed into the stone floor.

"Who are you?!" Blake yelled drawing her sword.

"A hunter, please forgive me I meant for your death to go unnoticed," I said in a calm voice, standing loosely.

She ran forward and slashed at me from her left, I dodged easily and she quickly raised her blade for a diagonal slash. I stepped close to her and turned to side. I hooked my arm around both of hers, and then I proceeded to raise my blade to decapitate her. Just then two loud gunshots rang out; the first one hit my blade, launching it from my hand. I turned and saw the second one, I pulled Blake's sword out of her hands then using quickening I moved back a few feet from Blake. The second bullet buried itself into the stone between us, and I quickly drew my pistol and shot at the shooter, getting a yelp in response. I then jumped forward towards Blake once again, pulling the sword back I prepared to run her through with her own weapon when a red blur slammed into me. My back slammed into a stone wall and I could feel it indent around my form. I look down to see the Red girl, with both arms around me, and the sword I held in her side.

The small girl coughed up blood onto my shirt. Then her body slowly slid down the blade. I caught her before she fell, and pulled the sword from the improper sheath, then lowered her body to the ground. The whole time I keep my eyes on Blake to see what she would do, but she was frozen with shock. She blinked her eyes a few times and stepped forward before falling to the ground staring at us with a blank thousand yard stare.

"Ruby…?" With that single word, no name that was uttered the whole area began to scorch with an unnatural heat.

 **MISSION FAILED, WE'LL GET'EM NEXT TIME…**

 **Yeah I know I'm so evil for doing that. As for the setting, well I bet you guys can figure out where I got this idea from. Thanks for reading this new chapter and sticking around, but now it's explanation time for those that don't know.**

 **So Gehrman is a hunter of the dream in my opinion, so if he were to die he would just wake, to see a Yharnam sunrise. Luckily for him he's special, not just being of the dream, but you could say he's a co-host, so he is having nightmares, flashes, and other things from both PTSD, and his returning memories.**

 **Now it's time to talk about the things everyone really wants… PAIRINGS, and I have none. I was going to make it where he catches some of the girls eyes now and then(probably not Team RWBY or JPNR now), but just coldly turns them down because he's still moppy about his dear Lady Maria. There is another option, but we'll get there when we get there. Also Gehrman is gonna be super smooth and classy, even when he's not trying to get some… I mean have you seen how many copies of "How to pick up Fair Maidens" he has!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow… I officially love this website. Never in all my time being on wattpad have I gotten so many great comments in such a short amount of time, and now I can't stop writing. Anyway if you want a vague idea of what I'm doing you can head on over to Valphorion's profile and check out the challenge. Also I just realized that I have been spelling Laurence's name Lawrence, which is wrong… darn, and no one call me out on it. Now with that out of the way let's begin.**

 **The Blazing Fire and a Calm Moonlit Breeze**

A blade not my own has been sheathed into the flesh of a girl. A girl with bright silver eyes or paleblood as the Healing church would call the rare trait. I stood still as her hot blood flowed in such a brilliant red it reminded me of roses, and these thorns had pricked deep into me. I've killed many men, women, beasts, and even other hunters, and yet never had such an accident occurred. The Red girl's silver eyes began to fade into a grey even more dull than mine own. She began to slide down the black blade, now slippery with her blood. I caught the girl and looked up at my initial target, then lowered the Red girl gently to the stone. Then pulling the blade from the gruesome wound, and stood up, looking down at the paling girl.

"Ruby…" I heard the word; most likely the Red girl's name spoken a heart-wrenching tone that mixed both shock and sadness.

The area began to heat up, it scorched as if I was standing within a blazing fire. "Get away from her!" and angered shout roared over the area, echoing across the empty stone city.

The heat increased as a burning wave washed over me. I looked up to see the blonde girl, Yang I believe her name was. Her hair now a brilliant gold, as it wave through the air it appeared to be on fire. Her eyes a deep red that reminded me of the beast, yet there was a consciousness behind it, a need for vengeance. The last thing I noticed was that she was in front of me, at close enough to touch even. The movement was too quick to dodge, or maybe my reaction was slowed from what happened, anyway her fist hit me harder than anything I've ever felt, and Blake's blade flew from my grasp clattering to the stone floor. I crashed straight through the stone wall behind me, and rolled to my feet. My head was spinning as I saw Yang, no a she-demon, come from the dust raised up. I raised my hand and bit into it, focusing on the sharp pain as my senses returned to me.

My body was already felt weak from that first blow, I needed to escape. And as my mind went into overdrive it suddenly all became clear of how I was going to live. I was foolish to think escape was an option, hunters knew that once your foe was before you, you fought till only one could stand. My plan to escape quickly changed to attack as it flashed through my brain, and then my body put it to action. I jumped high into the air unfolding the bladeless scythe staff and pulled it back, and then I performed a powerful thrust. A large gust shot out faster than a bullet and collided into Yang, blasting her back through the wall.

I hit the ground and ran through the large hole as a fist flew at me, I used quickening as passed through it, and heard a gun blast. So she possessed a trick weapon, I thought as my body materialized from the dust cloud. I continued my sprint and dived forward grabbing my blade from the ground. As I rolled up to my feet I attached my blade to the staff, and turned around to face Yang. Not worried about any other interfering as the only others in the area was Blake and she was treating the paleblood girl, and far too fearful to grab the weapon that had shed said red girl's blood.

Yang had crouched low her eyes glaring at me, no through me. She shot forward toward me with enough force to send cracks through any stone in the area. I raised my scythe behind me and as she through her powerful punch I used quickening and phased through her. She ran straight into the scythe blade behind me and stopped. I pulled the scythe to cleave her in twain but it met a tough resistance, she then yelled loudly and I was swung into a building. I was smashed into the wall and lost the grip on my scythe, and fell to the ground. I looked up at her to see my blade bloody, her hands were as well. It was clear to tell she had caught the blade, as one of her hands was still holding it. She threw the blade far behind her and jumped at me, her fist pulled back, and I reached towards my waist and pulled out my pistol, then took deadly aim and shot at her.

Then I saw another blur, but this time it was white and it crashed into Yang. I followed to see they both begin to slow and crash into the ground, rolling away from each other. Yang laid on her back before turning over, a hand holding her abdomen as blood dripped from the area. She crawled towards the White themed girl and reached out before freezing. From here I could see a red stain on her abdomen as well, a clean hole in fact. The bullet must have passed through the White haired girl and into Yang's side. I forced my body to move, shaking as I stood up most likely from the powerful blows that I had taken. I made my way to my Scythe, and as I reached for it I was thrown back to the spot I came from, my body imprinting the wall and holding me there. A tall blonde woman stood with a riding crop in hand and pointed at me. Next to her the other four boys and girls that came out of the same contraption as the four girls that now laid injured. The tall blonde turned to a blonde boy and said something I couldn't hear with my ears ringing. The boy then pulled out a small device and held it to his head. The blonde woman still holding the riding crop at me walked over. I tried to move but couldn't.

"You have a lot to answer for young man," she spat out and pulled back her fist.

She flicked the wrist that held the riding crop and I flew forward fast, her fist connecting with my jaw. I flipped towards the ground and landed on my head, everything around me began to spin and my head was ringing. The world began to turn black and I saw was one of the flying machines over head, then I blacked out.

 **...**

I watch from above as a black haired boy with silver eyes walked through the streets of Yharnam. I could only watch as a boy passed a man in white. After a few quick moments the man in the white garb silently followed the boy down a few more turns until he seized the opportunity and ran up behind the boy and held a cloth to his mouth, putting the boy to sleep. I was that boy, I was seven when a doctor of the Healing church abducted me. This was a time when they were first testing out their sacred blood on the four minority groups of Yharnam. The first one would be the nobles of Cainhurst castle. After the King of Cainhurst passed and Queen Annalise took the throne the relations between them and the city of Yharnam slowly, but clearly became rocky. Then after the Church took over as the ruling authority it needed only a small push to completely ruin, but that is a different story. Next were the outsiders they tricked into the experimentation, and lastly the beggars and those with the rare trait of silver eyes, or Palebloods.

For months I watched as people were experimented on and saw their body's twist in impossible angels and their limbs elongate. I watched them cry and scream and eventually turn into beasts. I hated how the church operated and then it was my turn. I was a spectator in a ghost like state looking down at a younger version of myself, kicking and screaming and being dragged towards a bloody table. I was strapped down and they began to inject multiple tubes and syringes into my body. Then I was on that same table and no longer watching, I was there and felt everything all over again as I began to shake. Blood poured from my ears, eyes, and nose. My skin became yellow and rough, and then I stopped staking. Once again I left my body and looked at myself, not breathing, blood dripping out of my mouth. Then my chest shot up towards the sky and I took in a deep breath, than began coughing out blood and my eyes darted around, I was sweating profusely and breathing heavily.

My skin went back to its normal color; my eyes lost the brilliant silver color and became a dull grey, with a thin dark yellow line around my pupil. The white hunter and blood ministers approached me and I pulled at my restraints scared for my life as they raised a knife towards me.

"I'm me!" I yelled stating I was still myself and not some beast and they slashed at my restraints.

"Calm down son, for today's a blessed day," a man in his early twenties said as he approached me. "You survived," the man who I would come to know as Vicar Laurence said to me, then everything faded.

 **...**

My eyes shot open and quickly I pulled up my body, but it was stopped. My body was restrained; my wrists, ankle, and a belt around my torso strapped me down to the bed. My head throbbed with pain and I needed to get out. I wiped my body around violently, trying to escape. Flashes of blood ministration, and experiments flew through my head. Not me, not again, I'm not a beast. I needed to break free from my restraints, but after a few moments of struggling I stopped and laid there sobbing.

"Please somebody help me, I'm not a beast! Maria, Lawrence, don't forsake me," I muttered, and cried in fear, before once again shaking around and pulling at my restrains, and when I heard them begin to tear I pulled harder.

I heard the door slam open and I felt large hands try and hold me down. My right leg ripped through and I kicked one of them back. In the blur of movement around me I saw a syringe, I pulled with all my might and ripped my left arm free and smacked the syringe away. I then reached down and began to pull apart the strap on my torso. I ripped through it and then felt a weight on my chest. I leaned forward and bite down hard, blood filled my mouth and I heard the man scream, then quickly tore free from the last restraint that was around my right wrist.

I pushed myself out of the bed and when I went to take my first step I fell to the ground. I was enraged, someone had taken my leg. I pushed myself up and tried to get away, but then I felt a pair of strong hands grab my ankle. Quickly weight piled on my back and I collapsed to the ground. After a few moments of struggling with bites, punches and scratches a man in a green suit with silver hair then walked in.

"Calm down young man," he said as I felt a prick in my arm and my strength leave me.

I felt a cool calmness sweep over my body; I was paralyzed but still conscious. I growled at him and he merely smirked, then looked to the men restraining me.

"Put him back in the bed. Make sure you use the reinforced restrains to hold him, and give him the same injection just before the previous one wears off," the men got off of me and did as they were told.

I looked at the men as they restrained me, and couldn't help but chuckle a bit. They were bleeding and covered in cuts and bruises. None of them had a bite mark so he must have left to get it treated, I think I saw some severed fingers while I was on the floor. After I was secure once more they left leaving the grey haired man. I heard a soft chime and the man pulled out one of those yellow devices. He looked at it for a second before he looked back at me.

"You'll have to forgive me. I meant to talk with you but it appears I'm needed at the moment. I'm Ozpin," he said waiting patiently for a few seconds, most likely for my name, but when he didn't get an answer he continued speaking. "I'll let you be then, and I hope that later we can have a meaningful decision."

Ozpin then turned and left and I was alone once again. I laid there for hours, just staring at the ceiling, and listening to the constant beeping of a machine beside me. On three separate occasions a nurse or one of the bruised burly men would come in and inject whatever was in the syringe into me. There I lay paralyzed and with nothing to do. I thought of the events that led me to this point. The red paleblood girl, Ruby was she still alive? The black haired infected one, what had they done with her? And the blonde she-demon Yang and the white haired girl, how were they faring?

I thought back to the tall blonde woman that restrained me, what was that power? A strong sense in arcane practices maybe? If so it meant that not all things from Yharnam were in ruins and forgotten. A prideful smile crept its way onto my face with that thought, but just then the door opened revealing a man rugged in appearance. He closed the door behind him and approached me the smell of alcohol becoming stronger with each step he took. He sat in the chair next to me and simply glared for several silent moments.

"So kid how're holding up," he said leaning back in his chair and relaxing. "My names Qrow and you see my nieces and their team were injured recently on an exploration mission with some other first years. Their names are Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao long."

My eyes widen as I internally cursed myself. This man, Qrow grabbed me by my hair and pulled up my body to look me in the eyes. In his I saw his emotions run rampant, too many to name. As he stared into my eyes he saw nothing, it wasn't calmness it was just a blank slate.

"You little bastard! Do you know what you did to them?!" He yelled, spitting on my face. "You've been out for a week, Ruby been responsive at all, and on her first day she was in critical condition because you ripped up her abdominal organs! And Yang had a melting bullet in her liver, and is just now recovering from her mercury poisoning!"

"I'm sorry for my actions against your loved ones," I said and Qrow became highly belligerent.

"You're sorry. Your damn apology means nothing to me! You attacked them for god's sake!" and with the said Qrow raised his first to strike me.

"Qrow!"

Behind him Ozpin and two others stood with him in the doorway. One of them wore a white suit and was clearly a military man, the other the tall blonde that had restrained me. Qrow looked at the three of them than back at me before he shoved me back to the bed. Qrow murmured and cursed me underneath his breath as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The three that stood before me stared at me and I stared back in complete silence.

"I'm sorry for that, but we should get to our discussion. Young man as of this moment you've been declared dead," Ozpin said clearly and my eyes went wide.

"What do you mean; do you seek to kill me then?" I said hopelessly, I knew that just as with Qrow I was at their mercy.

"God no, what Ozpin is just saying that you've been declared dead on paper only, but whether or not it stays that way is dependent on you" the military man said sternly.

"Why, what is the purpose behind this course of action?" I asked Ozpin, but it was the military man who answered.

"We could ask you the same question with what happened back at the ruins, but that's for another time. We're here to ask you the questions, so who are you?" he said demanding an answer. I saw no need to lie, the worst they could do was torture.

"I am Gehrman, a hunter of the workshop," I replied.

With that said they flooded me with more questions that I answered, such as what was the workshop, and Why was I in the ancient ruins? And in response I explained how I was born in Yharnam, and that I created the workshop as a way for Yharnumites to arm themselves against beast during hunts.

"Well Gehrman you certainly raise more questions for us, and we have already checked and found no recorded data of anyone with your name. Although you skills do speak for themselves, even if they were put to uses against team RWBY. The point is that we want you to ally yourself with us to assist in certain matters, as well as continue to answer questions for us," Ozpin said vaguely.

And my next thought was I don't have a choice, I guess I'm forever fated to play the role of the puppet.

"We plan on having you on a tight leash," the other man said, most likely to intimidate me.

"The general is right, for what you did I don't even believe we should have considered doing this," the blonde said strictly. "but you could prove to be a valuable member."

"Well I believe it would be beneficial for all of us if I learned a bit about the world outside of Yharnam," I spoke up, receiving a smile from Ozpin.

"Gehrman that will be simple as I had already planned it, but pray tell, how old are you?" Ozpin asked with genuine curiosity.

"I turn twenty in six months Ozpin... Also where have you placed my leg?"

 **Yeah well that's the end of that… also last chapter Gehrman unlocked his aura and got his semblance *cough* his quickening and wind gust attack are part of it *cough*. Anyway hoped you all liked that and I also hope that it satisfied your innermost darkness… or if you're like me just yourself in general. Now let's see what will happen in Gehrman's life in the future next, also no it's not what you're thinking I'm going to do, even if that's what it sounds like. Now last few things, What two genres do you think this is fitting into and also I don't think my violence is too gore (sadly) compared to some T rated ones, and I don't plan on using any harsh langue or have any steamy scene, so do you think I should keep it on M or put it one T. SPOILER! For future reference there might be a gruesome, detailed torture scene FAR later on in the story.**


	4. PLEASE READ

**THE CHAPTER IS ON THE PREVIOUS ONE. NO CHAPTER 2 YET SADLY**


End file.
